Cinco etapas del sufrimiento
by Gamine AL
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que el amor no duele?,he aqui la duda existencial de Sakura Kinomoto, ¿quien  mejor que ella para contradecir?, ¿acaso no ha experimentado ella las cinco etapas de sufrimiento causadas por amor?.One Shot. UA.


**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Card Captor Sakura, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Clamp y compañí es sin fines de lucro. **

"**Cinco Etapas del Sufrimiento"**

**By Adri Antara.**

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shinin  
Her hair her hair  
falls perfectly without her tryin  
Shes so beautiful  
And i tell her everyday__…_

_Just The Way You Are – Bruno Mars_

Aquel día el cielo podía verse de un azul intenso, el ambiente caldeado y alegre del instituto era genial, los puestos de comida y postres estaban abarrotados a mas no poder, y los estudiantes encargados de atenderlos apenas podían darse abasto para ello, no era para menos, el festival de invierno de la preparatoria de Tomoeda era un clásico, nadie podía faltar a ello.

-Kinomoto- la mandona voz de su jefa de grupo la hizo salir del trance en el que estaba- ¿puedes darte prisa?, la señorita de allá te espera.- señalo hacia un lugar en el fondo y enarco sus cejas perfectamente delineadas con mucho maquillaje, como esperando una respuesta.

-por supuesto- aclaro Sakura después de reprimir un impulso de burla, coloco las bebidas en su charola y se dirigió a servirlas, por lo menos así estaría lejos de Mina, su jefa de grupo.

Cuando llegó a su destino, una bonita chica de ojos rubíes le recibió con una mirada escrutadora, después de evaluarla a un tiempo le dirigió una lo que quería y le dio otra sonrisa.

Aquí y allá los alumnos de la escuela trabajaban arduamente y se esforzaban en atender bien a sus clientes, la mañana paso en un santiamén, la comida término y las bebidas igual, ahora solo seguía un poco de diversión, algo de música y un poco de baile.

-anímate Sakura- insistía Tomoyo- bailemos otra vez.

Las cejas de la chica se contrajeron un poco, si había algo que odiara de Tomoyo era su insistencia, para muchos podría parecer algo bueno y digno de admirar, para Sakura sin embargo era un martirio.  
Llevar toda una vida conviviendo con la insistencia inhumana de su prima se había convertido en algo mas que una costumbre, sin embargo había ocasiones en que resultaba molesto e irritante, más aun cuando ya estabas molesta.

-Por enésima vez Tomoyo- suspiro la chica- No voy a bailar.

Cinco minutos después Sakura tuvo que tragarse sus palabras, por que sin saberlo había sido arrastrada a la pista por sus compañeras de grupo, las cuales habían sido lideradas por una Tomoyo muy entusiasta, y para que negarlo, se la estaba pasando de lo lindo, la calida sonrisa de la chica había cautivado a mas de uno, que para entonces ya planeaba sacarla a bailar.

"_When love is gone",_ esa estúpida canción que tanto odiaba y que ahora se encontraba bailando como una vil loca, retumbaba en sus tímpanos y mientras mas la escuchaba, mas la odiaba.

-Tomoyo- dijó haciendo sus pasos un poco más lentos-odio esta canción.

La sonrisa apaciguadora de su prima la hizo desesperarse por un momento, sin embargo el ambiente termino por envolverla y hacerla volver junto a sus amigas.

Su sonrisa pudo durar el día entero, sin embargo una vista poco agraciada para ella la hizo cambiar el estado de ánimo.

Sabía que algún día pasaría, pero nunca pensó que fuese tan pronto. Sintió como el corazón se le encogía haciéndole trizas todas y cada una de sus esperanza.  
¡¿Por qué la vida era así con ella?, ¿Por qué, si ella que era tan buena con las personas?,¿Por qué le pasaban esas cosas?, y ¡por que justamente enfrente de su cara?

Shaoran Li, el chico que le gustaba estaba sentado platicando, no, riendo con otra chica, otra que no era ella y a la cual amablemente había atendido, con su melena oscura atada en dos moños y sus ojos rubíes grandes y vivarachos, ¡esa tipa estaba haciendo REIR a Shaoran Li!

Muy bien aquí venían las cinco etapas del sufrimiento.

**Negación**

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto la chica de cabello amatista poniéndose frente a ella.

-nada importante Tomoyo, solo me canse de estar allí- la mirada que le dirigió su prima la hizo tragar en seco, sabia que su prima no tenia ni un pelo de tonta.

-¿acaso estas mal de los oídos?- Sakura estaba arrepintiéndose de haberle contado todo a su prima, por que diablos le pasaba eso a ella, tal vez Li solo estaba con un familiar o una amiga.

-no, no, espera, acabas de decir algo de Li y una chica de cabello largo- tenia que salir con eso, ya bastante tenia con esa imagen en su cabeza, como para que su prima se lo recordara- y entonces tu…

-mmm…, seguramente es su prima o su amiga, sí, su amiga- rezaba con todo su corazón por que eso fuera, de todos modos, eso debía de ser, Shaoran Li era un año mas grande que ella, estaba estudiando en la Universidad y era un chico muy cotizado, aunque demasiado serio, nunca había sabido de alguna novio o amiguilla, así que ¡por que esta debía de ser la excepción? ¿O no?

El camino de la escuela a casa jamás se le había hecho tan largo, Tomoyo se preguntaba continuamente que era lo que empujaba a su adorada prima a ser tan tímida y a no mostrar sus sentimientos como tal, sabía que uno de estos días su prima terminaría por explotar y mostrarle al mundo lo que sentía, y tenia el degradable presentimiento de que ese día estaba muy cerca.  
Por otro lado, Sakura caminaba sin darse cuenta por donde iba, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, se encontraba inmersa en un debate mental, su etapa de negación había pasado y ahora…

-¡Como lo odio!- estalló al fin, sí, el enojo o ira se hacia presente- ¡Y como me odio!

Su prima solo atino a sonreír, solo dejaría que su prima siguiera con su cháchara acerca de lo que debía o no de hacer, la conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que su enojo en pocos minutos se le pasaría, eran incontables las veces en las que la había visto de mal humor, Sakura se tenia 18 años, igual que ella, sin embargó a veces podía ser tan necia como una mula y tan infantil como un niño de cinco años.

-¿Por qué no me contestas?- reclamo la castaña- estoy sufriendo por que el chico que me gusta estaba con otra y tu i siquiera me pones atención, valla que eres la mejor prima- agregó con sarcasmo.

-Vamos Sakura- Tomoyo era tan pasiva que a veces fastidiaba- es solo que a veces tiendes a exagerar un poco las cosas, le tomas demasiada importancia a todo- tal vez se dio cuenta de la mirada peligrosa que le dirigía la castaña, por que inmediatamente cambió el rumbo de la conversación- pudo ser alguien mas, su amiga, su prima o hasta su hermana y tu estas aquí sufriendo por alguien que…

-¡Que ni siquiera sabe que existo!- reclamó Sakura- ¡Vamos!, solo mírame, ¡Soy tan estúpida!, ¡creo que me enamore de un imposible!-estaba molesta, molesta consigo misma, sabia que estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y no quería reconocerlo, pero es que la verdad le dolía como un gran bloque de hierro, y se molestó aun mas cuándo analizo las cosas, por que se dio cuenta de que ella misma se causaba tal cosa.

-no seas tan dura contigo cariño, se que algún día encontraras a alguien que te quiera por como eres y no por…

-¡Claro!, ¡ es muy fácil decirlo por que tu no tienes mi problema!,!tu estas tan feliz con Eriol, por eso es fácil para ti!- respiro hondo varias veces, cinco segundos después se había dado cuenta de su error, jamás, desde que podía recordar le había levantado la voz a Tomoyo, ni siquiera el día en que volcó una lata de Coca Cola sobre su Laptop nueva, se sintió la persona mas estúpida sobre la tierra, ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarla, esperaba un reclamo o una bofetada, pero eso jamás llegó, en su lugar se encontró recibiendo un abrazo como los que solo Tomoyo sabia dar, iba cargado con tantas emociones, en ese abrazo había un _**te perdono, te comprendo, te quiero, siempre estare contigo pase lo que pase.**_

-gracias- sonrió

-cuando quieras amiga- dijo la amatista y le dio un breve beso de despedida, era tiempo de que Sakura llegara a casa, y en ese punto era donde se separaran, estaba tranquila sabiendo que la _**Ira o enojo**_ había pasado.

Inmediatamente Sakura se dio al vuelta y continuo con paso un poco mas lento de lo usual hacia su casa, continuamente Touya se buralaba de ella diciendo que era muy lenta, sonrio fugazmente imaginando en lo que le diría su hermano si la viera en esos momentos.

El parque pingüino se encontraba repleto de niños en edad escolar, sus brillantes ojos verdes los observaban correr de aquí para alla, jugando y riendo, cuanto los envidiaba, por lo menos aquellos pequeños infantes no tenían nada de que preocuparse.

Era el momento de la **negociación**.

Se sentía un poco culpable de todo, había odiado a esa chica sin razón, sin siquiera conocerla, había gritado a su prima y se había hecho sufrir a si misma, el sentimiento de culpa se hizo presente, sin embargo era algo que no podía evitar, tal vez en algún día muy remoto se acordaría de estos momentos y le daría risa, esperaba que fuera pronto.

Sin saberlo unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su mejilla, las limpio una por una y no se molesto ni siquiera en buscar un pañuelo en su mochila, que importaba, además no llevaba maquillaje ni nada por el estilo, se levantó y ni siquiera se dio cuenta en todo el trascurso a casa de que era lo que pasaba, jamás se percato de que unos ojos castaños la observaban con preocupación, antes de llegar a casa comenzó a correr, solo deseaba estar allí, tendida en su cama y poder soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, sin darse cuenta choco contra algo fuerte, pero a la vez blando, no levantó la vista ni un segundo, sus orbes verdes estaban bañadas en lagrimas,

-¿Estas bien?- una voz calida y grave le hablo muy cerca, Sakura no sabia que tanto, solo podía sentir un suave tacto sobre su cintura, en otras condiciones habría dado las gracias al desconocido por detener su caída, sin embargo estaba tan deprimida que solo atino a asentir con la cabeza.

-lo siento- se disculpo y emprendió de nuevo la carrera a casa, si tan solo hubiese levantado la mirada, o mirado hacia atrás, se habría dado cuenta de que un desolado Shaoran Li la observaba irse.

Para Shaoran había sido un poco abrumador verla en ese estado, llevaba días observándola, la había conocido por casualidad en un festival del templo Tsukimine, y desde aquel día había decidido investigar a esa chica, sin embargo Eriol había sido el _héroe, _el la conocía, y como no, sí el condenado era el novio de la prima de Sakura, su Sakura.

Se sentía estúpido, aquel día había ido al festival de la preparatoria solo para verla a ella, sin embargo dudaba que ella supiese de su existencia, y cuando la vio en el parque llorando, sintió ganas de golpear al estúpido causante de su tristeza.

En fin, se encogió de hombros y suspiro, mañana seria otro día.

Pero para Sakura la** tristeza **hacia acto de presencia.

En la entrada de su casa, Sakura se detuvo a mirar un poco su reflejo en el gran espejo que tenia la puerta, una delgada mucha de 17 años , con su cabello castaño y sus ojos verdes le devolvió la mirada.

Sonrío a si misma.

-mañana será otro día- susurro mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta- tiempo de olvidar.

-¡Monstruo!- el grito de su hermano se escucho apenas puso un pie dentro- ¿eres tu?

-no, soy Kero… ¡Por supuesto que soy yo!

Podría jurar que su hermano estaba en la cocina, con su amigo Yukito, si hubiese estado de mejor humor tal vez se abría alegrado de verlo, pero en aquel momento era imposible.

-¡Que mierda!- exclamo cuando tropezó con un zapato mordisqueado, seguramente Kero había estado habiendo de las suyas de nuevo.  
La cabeza negra de su hermano asomó por el marco de la puerta, siempre con sus gestos tan serios.

-¿Qué haces en el suelo?

-busco la ciudad perdida de los liliputienses- reclamó con sarcasmo para después contestar de malos modos- ¿no es obvio?, tropecé.

El gesto burlón de su hermano la hizo recordar cuando era pequeña.

-pues ten cuidado, por que con tus pies de monstruo lo difícil seria no tropezar.- Touya logro esquivar el zapato que Sakura le lanzo con una fuerza tremenda.

Mientras Sakura subía pesadamente las escaleras, pensaba ñeque debía resignarse, Li jamás sabría de su existencia, seria mejor comenzar a fijarse en otros chicos, tal vez Kinta o Yamatho, por lo que había escuchado, aquellos dos chicos eran inteligentes y amables con las chicas, suspiro pesadamente, aunque lo consiguiera, sabia que pasaría un tiempo antes de que lograra sacar a Li de su corazón. Arriba, es su habitación se dispuso a llorar todo lo que quisiera, cuado sus lagrimas terminaran de caer, en ese momento se habría olvidado completamente de Shaoran Li, no sufriría mas por un tonto de cabello castaño que ni tal vez no supiera de su diminuto e insignificante existencia. Y así, con los ojos hinchado por llorar, Sakura durmió, y tuvo un sueño, un sueño en el que ella besaba a su amado, pero al final, el la dejaba.

**Aceptación**

-¿Hola?- contesto con voz soñolienta. ¿Quién osaría despertarla antes de las seis de la mañana en Sábado?, si era alguien insignificante, debería de pagar por ello.

-Monstruo- fue le saludo matutino de su hermano- despierta ya, Tomoyo te esta esperando.

¿Esperando?, ¿Tomoyo?, bueno, esas dos palabras concordaban por que siempre que iban al instituto era así, pero aquel día era sábado y no había escuela, por lo tanto...

-¡La practica de campo!- lo había olvidado, sintió que el mundo dio vueltas al pararse de repente, observo el pequeño reloj luminoso de su mesita de noche y se dio cuenta de que aun había tiempo, tropezó un poco al escapar hacia la ducha, sin embargo logró llegar y en menos de 19 minutos bajaba a toda prisa las escaleras de la sala, allí estaba su adorada prima, tan linda e impecable como siempre.

-Lo lamento, me quede dormida- aquel día irían a hacer la estupida practica de química, lo harían en parejas y a ella le tocaba ir a un museo de cerveza, en el centro de Tokio.

-eso no es novedad monstruo-dijo Touya de malas pulgas, entregándole un paquete que contenía su almuerzo- es un record, el día de hoy solo hiciste nueve minutos, pensé que los monstruos grandes y enorme como tu eran mas lentos.

El breve sentimiento de gratitud que había sentido por su hermano hacia menos de un minuto, había sido remplazado por unas ganas instintivas de arrojarlo por el piso de arriba.

-Muy gracioso Touya- finalizó la chica, y tomando a su prima del brazo salio por la puerta.

El trayecto a Tokio fue divertido, se verían allá con otros compañeros y mientras observaba el paisaje pasar por el tren bala Sakura imaginaba lo que seria de su día, tendría que ser muy divertido y alegre, no podía seguir triste por algo pasado, es mas no tenia ganas de recordar nada.

Algo de lo que pensaba debió de verse reflejado en su cara por que su prima fue la que rompió el silencio.

- Dime Sakura, sigues pensando en Li- pregunto Tomoyo en un tono demasiado casual, ¿Qué eso no había quedado claro?, ¿O es que de nada había servido darse un bastonazo en la cabeza?.

La castaña puso cara de malas pulgas, pero aun así contesto de manera educada.

-Eso es pasado pequeña Tomoyo, por si no te habías dado cuenta, llevo días diciéndote que la vida es bella y llena de alegría- explicó con sarcasmo- ¿Por qué insistes en ese tema?.

_Mentirosa, aun lo observas a escondidas._

La estupida conciencia hacia su aparición en esos momentos, y se sonrojo violentamente de solo pensar que su conciencia tenia razón.

-¿Estas bien? - Tomoyo levantó una ceja de manera perspicaz - estas roja.

Odiaba cuando pasaba eso, era como si tuviese un gran letrero con letras neon sobre la cabeza diciendo "¡Hey!, pregúntame que tengo, por que mi cara esta roja como un tomate!".Miró fugazmente a Tomoyo y luego desvío la mirada hacia la ventana, evitando así la sonrisa burlona de su prima.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien Tomoyo.

-Que bien, por cierto, ¿te dije que Eriol traera a su primo?

-¿Y?, ¿Qué hay de interesante en conocer al primo de Eriol?- dijo con voz de aburrimiento- toda la semana se la han pasado hablando de el, no es como si fuera una celebridad o algo así, además ¿para que lo trae?, se supone que es un día entre "amigos", no desconocidos.

El olor de los cerezos invadía Tokio, el museo aun estaba cerrado, pues era muy temprano, sin embargo aun tenían que hacer algunos registros y cosas así, mientras Tomoyo hacia su parte del proyecto, ella se aburría, no tenia frío, por el contrario, su cuerpo actuaba como un regulador natural. Su aburrimiento comenzaba a matarla, no podía hablar con Tomoyo para no atrasarla, así que sin mas saco su reproductor de música.

Sakura cerrò los ojos disfrutando de la suave melodía que invadía sus oídos _"…Just the way you are…" _era relajante, un olor desconocido la invadió por un momento, los cerezos habían sido remplazados por una fragancia masculina, abrió los ojos y prácticamente se había dio de espaldas, frente a ella estaba Eriol y la persona a la que menos hubiera esperado, Shaoran Li, que estaba tan pálido como si hubiese observado un fantasma.

-Buenos días pequeña Sakura- dijo Eriol su eterna mueca burlona -¿estas bien?

Incorporándose rápidamente del suelo, asintió y buscó a Tomoyo con la mirada.

Su prima no estaba.

Sakura sintió que enrojecía hasta la medula cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos castaños la miraban con atención.

"_seguro ahora piensa que soy una loca…un momento,¿Por qué estoy preocupándome por eso?, ¿no se supone que iba a olvidar?_

-Sakura, quiero presentarte a mi primo – la voz de Eriol sonaba casi divertida – Li Shaoran.

Sakura hizo una torpe inclinación de cabeza, al igual que Shaoran, y nadie dijo nada mas, Eriol se excuso diciendo que iría en busca de su novia y los había dejado solos.

El silencio era incomodo, Sakura se entretenía tratando de encontrar lago mas interesante que mirar aparte del chico que estaba a su lado.

-Y…¿Conoces de mucho tiempo a Eriol?- la voz de Shaoran hablo por primera vez, evitaba mirarla y un leve sonrojo teñia sus mejilla – Es decir, ¿son muy amigos?.

-Eto…yo lo conocí por Tomoyo – la respuesta de la castaña era insegura, le había sorprendido que el fuera el primero en dirigirle la palabra – Eriol no cursa el instituto con nosotros.

-Bueno, el tiene mi edad.

-…y Tomoyo y yo somos dos años mas chicas que ustedes.

Sakura se animo a mirarlo de frente, cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con unos orbes chocolate tan calidos y profundos que creía poder verlos siempre y no aburrirse. Lo mismo le había pasado a Shaoran, al cabo de unos segundos ambos sonrieron.

-Tienes una sonrisa hermosa – dijo Shaoran, era mas bien como si hubiese pensado en voz alta. Su comentario había dejado a Sakura fuera del lugar.

-Gra…gracias- contesto torpemente logrando decir algunas palabras y ante sorpresa de ella y de el agregó – Tu también.

Bueno, tal vez esto seria el comienzo de algo ¿no?

Lo cierto es que Sakura jamás imagino que pasados algunos meses después de este "casual" encuentro, se encontraría sentada en el mismo parque, donde había llorado y se había lamentado de su amor, ahora era el causante de la felicidad. Sabía que si alguna vez se viera obligada a contar algo chusco, sin duda contaría como de sus cinco etapas de sufrimiento, había pasado a un estado de completa felicidad, y todo gracias a una sola persona.  
Esbozo una sonrisa cuando su ahora Novio, Shaoran Li, le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y la besaba calidamente.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Bueno, ¿a quien no le a pasado algo así?, jaja a mi no, en realidad va dedicado para todas las personitas que pasen por aquí y se detengan a leer, pero también va para nadie en especial.**

**Disfrútenlo!**

**Adri Antara.**


End file.
